iMove To New York
by cameddie
Summary: Freddie returns to Seattle with his girlfriend Leila. When Leila and Sam can't stand eachother, Leila decides to move to New York. Freddie is forced to choose between two of his loves. Cameddie Friendshipping.  Sorry I made up a ship :P


**Okay, this is my first iCarly story ever. I'm trying to make the serie of stories a little balance when it comes to shippings, although I must admit that I slightly prefer Creddie above Seddie. This first episode mainly contains Creddie AND Seddie Friendship (and a little Cam). This is what I would call a Cameddie story. **

**iMove to New York**

"And that's why it's a bad idea to combine pizza with peanut butter" Sam concludeds, while catching a glimpse of the camera.  
"Nope," Carly commented with a playful yet disgusted face, also trying to catch the view of the camera "it's just gross."

"And that's it for now," Sam said with a friendly face.

"See ya" Carly concluded.

"And we're clear," the unclear voice of Gibby voiced, "I guess." He continued while scratching is back. "Man, shirts are irritating."  
"I'm sorry, Gibby," Carly said, trying to comfort Gibby a little. "Freddie told me with urge that you should at least have a shirt on while handling his tools."

"Can I have this shirt off now?" Gibby asked.

"Sure," Carly said.

Quickly Gibby took off his shirt and ran out of the studio while exclaiming: "Freedom!"

"Well," Sam commented with a playful face, "another life you made a little more livable." Carly could almost smell the sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know," Carly returned in the same intonation as Sam did. "I'm too good for this world." The two girls took a small pause before saying anything. "It wasn't a good show, was it?"

"No, not really," Sam said and she looked almost serious about the show. "Good thing Freddie's coming back tonight."  
Carly looked at her smaller blonde friend.  
"No, I couldn't believe I said that either." Sam said.

"Well, you're right," Carly admitted. "Gibby isn't as good with a camera as Freddie."  
"Not good?" Sam said and she looked wondering. "The guy didn't know the right side of the camera when he first filmed us."  
"Well, yay!" Carly exclaimed carefully, "Progress!"

Carly, Sam and Spencer were enjoying slurping their smoothies.

"So," Spencer tried to start a conversation at the calm Groovy Smoothie. "Freddie's returning today, huh?"

"Yup," Carly replied gladly, "he's returning from his dad in New York,"

"His fleeing days are finally over," Sam added. "I miss hating him."

"Okay," Spencer replied. "When I see him I can show him my statue all made of vacuum cleaners."  
"Oh sorry," Carly apologized. "I used one of the vacuum cleaners, and well…"  
"It fell?" Spencer asked much like it has happened many times before.

Carly nodded silently.

The three took a large quaff from their smoothie.

"Spencer Shay," a very well-known Jamaican voice was heard. Spencer turned his head to T-Bo.

"How are you doing, Teebs." Spencer responded.

"You're the one who bought one hundred eighty three smoothies last week, right?" T-Bo asked him, totally ignoring Spencer's question.

"One hundred eighty **four **smoothies, T-Bo" Spencer corrected T-Bo.

"You mean the one you puked in the cup and drank up again?" T-Bo asked.

"Yes…" Spencer responded.

"Respect," Sam replied, but it wasn't loud enough for Spencer to hear it. The only one who heard it was Carly and she poked Sam a little to correct her.

"That one didn't count," T-Bo continued the conversation. "But still…" T-Bo continued before Spencer could start a discussion, "…you won the competition."  
"I won?" Spencer asked.

"Yep," T-Bo answered.

"I won?" Spencer repeated his question.

"Yes, you did," Carly said articulating thoroughly.

"I won?" Spencer repeated again, but this time he got slapped by Sam.

"Thanks," Carly and T-Bo replied at the same time.

"What did he win?" Carly asked.

"A Ferrari," T-Bo revealed.

"Man," Sam said excited. "That's awesome."  
"Spencer," Carly said less enthusiasticly. "You remember you don't have a driving license, since… you know … the incident."

"Yeah, there were many ghost drivers then." Spencer said.

Sam walked into the studio.

"Hey," she said to Carly before dropping herself into a beanbag. She noticed something odd when looking around. Normally she was the late one, so she wasn't used of being with two human beings in the studio. "Where's Freddie, he was supposed to be here, right?"  
"Yeah, I know," Carly said a little nerved. "It's nothing for him to get late."

"He better has a good reason for this," Sam said storming off out of the studio.

"Sam!" Carly yelled, following Sam downstairs.

Sam and Carly raced out of Carly's apartment doors, before almost ramming Freddie's front door. Startled Mrs. Benson opened the door.

"What in the hazes are you doing?" Freddie's mother asked.

"Where is that shrimp?" Sam asked loudly while rolling her sleeves over her arms.

"You want to hurt Freddie," Mrs. Benson responded. "I don't tell you! He's probably with his girlfriend now."

Mrs. Benson threw the door closed and Carly and Sam gazed at each other for a moment before taking off to the Groovy Smoothie.

It was pretty calm for a police center. There wasn't even a row at the counters. Actually there were no clients at all. Spencer walked to the only counter that was open.

"Hello?" Spencer said asked to the lady behind the desk.

The lady looked a little bored with her job and so was her intonation when she said: "Name:"  
"Spencer Shay,"  
"Do you have a number?" she asked Spencer while pointing the machine where the number cards come from.

"No,"  
"Then pick a number," Spencer was surprised when he heard any intonation in the lady's voice.

"But there's nobody here," Spencer protested.

"Pick a number," the woman said articulating a little overdone.

"Okay," Spencer said and he went back to pick a number. 379. And the number at the moment was… 17? The number changed.

"18," the woman asked around, "number 18"

"Freddie!" Sam came in yelling. Carly quickly followed, but she wasn't yelling.

"Oh, hello guys," Freddie said "I'm sorry I didn't say hello earlier,"

The two girls quickly noticed another girl at Freddie's table. The girl was pretty tall, probably taller then Freddie who is the tallest of the trio. She had brown hair, just like Carly. However, she seemed to have some muscle.

"You must be Freddie's girlfriend," Carly said politely reaching out her hand. "I'm Freddie's best friend, Carly,"

"I am Leila," the girl said. She shook Carly's hand.  
"And I am Freddie's best enemy, Sam," also reaching out her hand.

"I don't like you," Leila said, Sam, Carly and even Freddie looked shocked when she said that. Freddie shook it off like she never said that.

"She stays with her uncle, who lives in Detroit, so she can live here with me" he explained. "Would you like a smoothie?" he offered the girls.

"Ehhm… Actually, we have a web-show," Carly hinted to Freddie. "You know, where **you **are supposed to do the techy-stuff."

"To make it easier your underdeveloped brain cells, it's called iCarly!"

"Oh," Freddie looked down painfully. "I was planning on showing Detroit to Leila and to take some time to know each-other better."  
"What?" Carly asked upset. "You're quitting,"  
"Temporarily," Freddie added. "It will take some time."

Sam was furious by Freddie's answer and tried to grab him, but she was stopped by Leila.  
"You better not touch him," Leila taunted.

"I think she might be right," as always Carly tried to keep Sam from fighting.

Meanwhile, Spencer realized that he fell asleep at the police office.  
"What number?" he quickly asked himself. Swiftly he looked at the big digital board behind the desk lady. 377. It was almost his turn.

"377." The same monotone voice sounded. "No 377? 378? No 378. 379? No-"

"Wait!" Spencer interrupted the lady. "I'm 379."  
"Hello, what can I do for you," the lady asked in a nasal voice.  
"I'm here to claim back my driving license." Spencer said. "My ban is over now."  
"Okay, fill in these forms," the woman took a giant heap of paper out of her desk. "Pick a number and hand them in."  
"But…" Spencer protested, not expecting this much of paperwork.

"Oh sorry," the woman said laying a biro next to the pile of paper.

"That traitor," Sam called Freddie in herself before slamming her locker closed.

"Easy, Sam," Carly calmed her friend. "He'll be back in no time."

"Well I don't know if I still want him as techy," Sam almost said seriously. "If that treacherous pig of a girl…" Sam noticed that Carly's facial expression changed drastically from friendly to fearful. "She's behind me," Sam guessed.

"Hi guys," Freddie interrupted the girls who was following Leila.  
"She called me a pig," Leila tattled.  
"Get used to it," was the only thing Freddie said and a small laugh was shown on his face.

"She's calling everyone a pig, even Carly, sometimes."  
"Really?" Carly and Leila replied.

"As a nickname, of course," Freddie saved, "and I'm sure she meant it to you that way too."  
"She said treacherous," Leila protested.

"Oh," Freddie said painfully, "I can't save that."

"Freddie!" Leila spoke to Freddie. "I can't take her anymore. You can't hang out with me **and **Sam. I'm sorry."

Leila walked away. Freddie rested himself against his locker and lowered himself until he sat on the ground.  
"Please guys," Freddie said calm, but emotionally to the girls "I need to think."

Sam shrugged a moment, but she left with Carly. Freddie banged his back head at his locker.

Back at the police office, Spencer finally finished his last form. It was almost six o'clock. He pulled another number. 380. The board was already at 873 as the woman kept counting as long Spencer was writing, not noticing that there was nobody but Spencer.

"Ehh. Miss!" Spencer waved to the woman sitting behind the counter.

"Yes…" the woman replied.  
"My number already passed."  
"Pick a new number." The woman replied.

"Okay," Spencer pulled the next number. 381. The next number 382. No, that's not it. He pulled a huge band of numbers out of the 'number machine' until he had number 978.

"978," The woman replied.

"Yeah right here." Spencer went to the counter with a large band of numbers. "See? Number 978!"

"Yeah," the woman said unenthusiastically. "Congratulations, gimme the papers."

Spencer carried the forms to the counter.  
"Okay, you can collect your driving license over a month."  
"A month?" Spencer asked pretty angered.

"You don't think I'm reading all those forms today, do you?"

Carly was watching TV, when somebody knocked the door. Carly turned the TV off, walked to the door and opened it.

"Freddie," Carly said surprised.

"Hi," Freddie laughing like Carly was a light in a dark tunnel. "Is Sam or Leila here."  
"What would Leila do here?"  
"I don't know, following me?" Freddie guessed. "Can I come in?"

"Freddie, what is it?" Carly asked with a caring gesture.

"Leila wants back to New York," Freddie asked. "She want me to go to if I want, but I don't know what I want."  
"And what can I do for you?" Carly asked.

"You said yourself," Freddie smiled a little again. "You're my best friend."

Carly smiled at the same way as Freddie did.  
"What would you do?"

"You should follow your heart," it went out before Carly noticed it. That line has been heard so many times. Why does it sound so true?

"And what if I think I should go to New York?" Freddie asked.

"Then I'll miss you," Carly said with a tear in her eye, but still smiling about this what Freddie just said about being his best friend.

"Thanks," Freddie said. "Do you mind if I do iCarly right now?"  
"You want to do iCarly again?" Carly asked wondering.  
"Yeah," Freddie said with a voice troubled through emotion. "Just once more."

"Sure," Carly said while standing up giving Freddie a hand.

Together they walked upstairs.

"Dear watchers," Freddie said, Carly was filming everything, while Freddie gave an emotional speech, "I'm Freddie, the techy guy from iCarly." He smiled a little from that word that Sam and Carly often used to refer to him. "Actually, I was. I quit iCarly. I'm moving to New York, to cherish a girl I really love. I'm not good at relations from a distance I guess." Freddie cleared his throat for a moment. "I'll miss this job. It's difficult to say goodbye to a job you really liked. It started very innocent, but it almost became a life job and I loved it. I'm in love with Leila, but sometimes I think … I'm also in love with iCarly," he laughed a little to Carly behind the camera, "I don't know if this is the right decision, I'm sorry for you guys that I leave iCarly because of my new love. I'll miss my friends, you too Chad. I'll miss Spencer and I'll miss Carly." Carly looked at Freddie. "And I also will miss Sam," he said, but due to his voice dried up it wasn't really clear. "A little!" Freddie joked through his tears. "So I'm gonna say good bye now."  
"No, you don't." A familiar female voice sounded from the door. It was Leila. "You don't go."

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked.  
"I followed you." Freddie looked at Carly.  
"I should have locked the door," Carly said.

"No, you should go to New York." Sam said who appeared at the door.

"I should really have locked the door," Carly said.

"Freddie, I break up with you," Leila said. A tear showed up in her eye. "I break up because I love you and I think you deserve better then me."  
"How can I have better then you?" Freddie asked.  
"You already have." Leila told him. "I've heard anything you said. You made many friends. Carly, Spencer, Chad and Sam. I think Carly and Sam are your best friends right."  
"Yes, they are," Freddie said, still not getting the point exactly. Leila grabbed Carly's hand. "Words Leila, use your words." Freddie warned Leila, but she totally ignored him.

Leila pulled Carly's free hand to Freddie's and took over the camera. Then she took Sams hand and pulled it to Freddie's other hand. Then she pulled Sam's and Carly's hand to each other.  
"A friendship between three friends can't easily be broken," Leila concluded. "And I don't wanna try." Leila pushed a button on Freddie's panel. "And we're clear."

"I taught her a lot." Freddie said. "Guys, I'm sorry I let you down. You're the best,"  
"Actually, your girlfriend is." Sam said. "Or should I say ex-girlfriend." She released the hand between her and Carly and signed to Leila to join them. Leila joined them.  
"Thanks, Leila," Carly said. The four ended in a group hug. To break the excitement, Sam kicked Freddie's leg, but he didn't utter a sound. Sam let go and so did the others.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked Freddie.  
"You know what I said," Freddie said, "you get used to it."  
"I'm going to beat you down so bad," Sam vowed, but Freddie decided to flee anyway.

Carly entered her apartment. Spencer was already home. He was hanging behind the kitchen table.  
"Hey," Carly greeted.  
"'sup" Spencer greeted back. "You said good-bye to Leila?"

"Yep, I did," Carly said. "Got your license back."  
"Not yet," Spencer told her. "I can get it over a month, but I don't need it anyway."  
"Why not?" Carly asked. "You won a Ferrari."  
"Yeah," Spencer said. "But the image on the poster was in full size." Spencer grabbed a toy car out of the kitchen cabinet. Carly could barely hide laughter. Much to her relief Spencer already burst out in laughter, so Carly happily joined him.

- Chad is a reference to the episode iMust Have Locker 239.

- "Words, Leila, use your words" is a reference to the Boy Meets World episode: Hair today, goon tomorrow.

**Please review.**


End file.
